Secret Deal
by WarriorAsag82
Summary: This is an alternative to GT episodes. I can't say much else...or it might ruin the fun. but it is REALLY COOL and Different!! Tell me what you think! R/R Please!
1. Default Chapter

  
(Hey I have no idea where this story came from, it just came from my head. You can say its an episode that ignores GT. Tell me what you think! R/R.... and if its about my bad grimmer, I already know I have bad grimmer.)  
  
I do not own these characters, I just borrow them. Warrior Asag82  
  
  
Secret Saga  
  
  
  
Vegeta just looked onto the setting sun. His arms were crossed, as there was a slight breeze that moved his standing hair back and forth. He tried to think of everything that had happened to him in the last few years of his life. He could not explain it; it was as if something had changed inside him. It was not that he actually care for this stupid planet, well maybe he did. It was like there was something inside him that actually cared. A part of him that actually felt like he had found a home that was worth protecting instead of destroying. A part of him wondered if Kakkorot ever imagined he would ever do this, he probably did. He never thanked Kakkorot for everything he had done for him.   
He could have killed him at any point or during any of their battles. He never did. He had fought him with restraint, as if he knew him better then himself. It was as if he could feel his own intentions or motives within oneself. He did not know the meaning of what happened or how it happened. All he knew was that his life had changed...from their first encounter. It was almost like a dream when he had first met Kakkorot. He did not think much of it at the time, he thought being a lower soldier how could he mean anything to him. He was just one sayine. However at the same time, somewhere inside, it gave him more depth. It gave him depth and thought that he was not the last one left. He actually had someone like him. He had someone who understood him and the desire to fight. Kakkorot's son Gohan, he had to smirk at the thought of Gohan.  
He was son of Kakkorot, half earthling and sayine. He was strong like his own son Trunks, who was half sayine and earthling. He almost could not believe he had a son and daughter of his own now. The way his life had gone down, it is amazing that he was alive at all. If it was not for Gohan he would of died sooner on Namik, and many other times in his life. It was the same with Kakkorot, Goku. They constantly save on another's Asses from trouble. He had to admit there are many people out to get Goku, and some part of him thanks the gods that he is not that strong. At one point that was, all he could think of is power and how much it could give him. It could make people fear him, follow him, and he would be the prince of all warriors. He has however, seen what power can do to someone. Kakkorot's power is so extraordinary it attracts the wrong attention. Even his son, Gohan attracts attention...hell if it was not for Gohan, Buu would have never went after their planet in the first place.  
He looked around from the cliff he stood, his arms now folded over his chest. There has been so much change. He looked up into the sky. The earthlings might have their problems but the planet had things that his planet never had. It kind a made you attached to the place, he does not know how. He does not know why he feels like he owes Goku...Kakkorot anything. He never quiet said thank you to him, he never quiet said. You made the right decision during the battle with Buu. He never quite told him he was number one in fighting, and he never told him that no matter how much he would want to go back. He wants to go back and save them before they had to wish them back, he knew now. They would of never made it. He would have died trying...then they would of been dead.  
He sighed and sat himself down, he leaned himself against the rock. He looked down on the beach floor. Kakkorot is such a great fighter and nice person it made him puke. It was the total opposite of what a sayine is supposes to be. It gave him something though; it gave him the ability to read people during a battle. It gave him the ability to do things Vegeta wished he could do. He often wondered if he could experience super sayine 3...Goku had told him he could achieve it. He would help him, however Vegeta declined. There would be no way he would accept help from a lower soldier...and friend.   
Something caught his eye, as he glanced into the sky. A bright ball was falling from the sky at a very fast rate. He frowned as he watched it crashed onto the beach. He flew over cautiously. He landed his feet down onto the sand and approached the space pod. He placed himself in a ready position as the hatched opened. He felt a strong 'ki' as the person exited. Vegeta quickly flew over as the person exited then collapsed. He could not tell at first who it was, but now that he took a closer look. The person was definitely female. She could not be older then Trunks or Goten, maybe even younger. He looked at the girl for a long moment that was now unconscious on the sand. She had a human face, but he could tell she was not human. He scowled as he looked over at her pod. He walked over and glanced inside. There was a sword covered in blood as the inside of the pod was also covered what he would guess, in her blood. He picked up the sword and tied it to his back. He walked over to the girl as he went to pick her up, her eyes quickly opened. They were icy blue, sharp, and determined. She pulled back and tried to stand up, she quickly fell down. Vegeta snorted.  
"If you don't want help might as well tell me." She shook violently for a long moment, and then fell flat down onto her knees. She looked up at him.  
"I need..." She fell out unconscious. Vegeta snorted, he had a feeling that was going to happen. He picked her up cautiously. Something told him that she was half sayine...he did not know why, but something told him that. It was just the way her body was built though her hair was blandished and she had blue eyes.  
He touched down on the ground outside the house. Trunks came running out and then stopped. Vegeta gave him a hard look.  
"Get your mother...now!" Trunks nodded his head as Vegeta walked into the house. He placed the young girl down onto the couch. He took off the sword and sat it next to the television.   
"What is it Vegeta.... shit! What did you do?" Vegeta scowled that he would assume that he did it. She ran over to the girl.  
"Someone get me bandages, Trunks." He ran out of the room as Vegeta just watched as Bulma patched her up. She seemed to frigate a little bit, before the girl's eyes opened again. They were a stunning cold icy blue, as they quickly ran over everything in the house. The eyes seem to look at Vegeta for a moment, she was up off the couch, and behind it now.   
"Wait a minute Missy, your not healed enough to be doing that!" Bulma shouted at her. Vegeta could not help but smirk; Bulma was like this to everyone. The girl looked at Bulma as Vegeta could sense him size her up.  
"I wouldn't if I were you." The girl looked at him for a moment as her hand went to clutch her left shoulder. Her eyes hardened as he challenged her being.   
"Why would I bother...I'm not a cold blooded murderer." Vegeta's eyes rose slightly at the comment. She seemed tired, warn out, and lonely. Bulma walked up to her as she stepped back somewhat.  
"I should go, it's not safe..." She looked at Trunks and Bra, who had gotten herself down the stairs. Vegeta walked up to her, took her by the arm, and placed her back onto her seat. She seemed to look at him for a moment as if sizing him up, and then looked back at the kids, then back at Bulma. She glanced at her side, which was wrapped in bandages.  
"Stay put miss, you can leave when she is done with you." Vegeta snarled at her. She did not look him in the eye. She just looked away, as if she was somewhat scared of him. He growled, as Bulma seemed to give him a look. He stood back, crossed his arms, and just waited. She sat herself down onto the couch; she still looked at him oddly. He just waited as Bulma suddenly looked over at Trunks.  
"Get Bra upstairs or take her outside." Trunks nodded his head and picked her up. They were quickly outside. The girl's eyes seem to follow the kids, as Vegeta's parent instincts seem to shoot off a little bit. He went over and shut the door behind them. He looked at her in the eye, as she glanced away again.  
"I'm not going to hurt them." She said very quietly. He went over to his favorite chair and sat himself down. His arms still crossed over his chest. Bulma looked at the girl in the eyes.  
"How old are you?" The girl looked at Bulma for a long moment. Bulma started to wrap up her shoulder. The girl winched some but you could only tell in her eyes that there was something wrong.   
"Seventeen." She stated again quietly. Bulma's eyes seem to widen as Vegeta thought right, Trunks was eighteen, Goten seventeen, Pan was six now, and Bra was eight. This girl fit right into the kid category. However, he had a feeling there was more to this girl then what meets the eye.   
"Your seventeen? Who did this to you?" She looked away again and stiffened at the question. She looked at her for a long moment.  
"Its my battle not yours." Bulma looked at her as Vegeta raised an eyebrow. It was not quite fear it was defensive.   
"Battle? Honey...listen, you are not going to be battling anyone. Not in your current condition anyway. Besides haven't you heard of the word...help." She looked at her.  
"Sorry, help was never in my book of definitions. It something I don't think of, never had time to think of it." Vegeta just studied the girl as she looked at him.  
"Your body is shit and you can't fight. Who were you fighting?" She looked at him for a long moment.  
"It's my battle, my business, and its personal. I've fought in worse condition then this, so don't give me the line that my body is shit.... ouch." She looked at Bulma as she placed disinfectant on one of her wounds.  
"What are you going to do? Now that you are here?" The girl looked at Bulma.  
"Fix my ship, if I can, and leave as soon as I can." Bulma eyed her for a long moment as Vegeta grumbled.  
"Fix your ship?" The door opened as Trunks walked back inside and went into the kitchen. He walked back out with a glass of water; Vegeta eyed him as he walked up to the girl.  
"Here you look thirty." The girl looked up at Trunks then at the water. Vegeta saw the mistrust on the girls face. Heck, he knew some of those injuries were not from fighting; they look like the mixture of torture and fighting. Bulma thanked Trunks, took the water, placed it onto the coffee table and took him outside. The girl watched them silently for a moment then her eyes landed on him. Her eyes were icy blue, and then suddenly they changed color as they went to a green color. Her hair turned from a blond color to red black. She was super sayine. He did not even feel her energy.   
"Your a sayine?" He frowned as he counted the possibilities of whom she was related to. He could not think of any, besides him and Kakkorot's family.   
"Yes..." Her eyes went distant for a moment. She looked away from him, as Vegeta got off his couch, and walked over to her.  
"That is impossible, the only sayine that exist are me and Kakkorot. Everyone else is dead." She did not even blink at that as she looked away.  
"Not all the sayine are dead.... wait did you say Kakkorot?" Her eyes lifted up for a brief moment then faded.  
"Yes Kakkorot, how do you know him?" he glanced at her for along moment, he saw her eyes were a deep green and her hair was black like a sayine's hair, except for the red streaks.   
"He is known inside the universe, that's all." Bulma walked back inside and went straight back to her. The girl glanced at Bulma who just looked at her.   
"What the hell.... never mind." Bulma went back to work and shoved him out of the room. Vegeta walked outside and watched as Bra played with her older brother. He frowned crossing his arms. It made no sense what so ever; she had to be a super sayine. That is the only way to explain the transformation...he did not feel anything off her though. She was hiding from someone or something; he glanced up at the sky.  
"Daddy who is that lady." Bra ran up to him. He smiled as he picked her up.   
"Don't worry about it." His baby girl was great. He glanced back at the room where the girl was. He wanted to know who she was too.   
"Hey want to go visit Pan?" Bra's eyes went wide and nodded her head. He glanced over at Trunks.  
"I want you to stay here and watch your mother. Keep your eye on that girl, make sure she doesn't do anything." Trunks nodded his head and raised an eyebrow. It was a rare occurrence that his father would willingly go over to Gohan's house. Vegeta floated up and went fast to his house. Bra cheered loudly as he landed on the ground outside his house. Bra got down from his hold on her. Vegeta smiled, it was great to have a daughter. He never quite wanted one, but now he had one, and she was all his. He walked up to the door and gave a knock. He crossed his arms as Gohan opened the door.  
"Yes...Vegeta! Hey long time no sees, hey Bra." He glanced down at her. He looked at Vegeta.  
"Gohan we need to talk. Can Bra stay at your place why we talk?" Gohan looked at him for a long moment.   
"Sure, hey Videl, I'm going off to talk with Vegeta." Vegeta saw Videl walk out and open the door.  
"Hey Vegeta..." Vegeta nodded his head at the lady. Bra walked inside as she held open the door.  
"I'll watch the kids, you go talk." Gohan stepped outside and removed his glasses. Vegeta rose up into the air as Gohan followed him over into the mountains.   
"What's up Vegeta." Gohan asked him as they landed down onto the grass. Vegeta looked at him for a long minute then crossed his arms.  
"Where is your father?" Gohan pointed up.  
"He is at it with Uubu in the hyperbolic time chamber. Why do you ask that question? You look like a semi tried to run you over." Vegeta smiled at the try part. He looked at him for a long moment.  
"I have someone at my house you have to see, she is half sayine." Gohan's eyebrows rose.  
"Half sayine? Is she related to you?" He shook his head.  
"No, but she knows your father, or his so called rumor." Gohan studied him for a long moment.  
"Where did you find her?" He pointed to the sky.  
"She fell out of the sky." Gohan crossed his arms; Vegeta could tell he was in deep thought. It was funny, he was definitely smarter then Kakkorot.   
"Lets check out the pod, see if they are any clues in that." Vegeta nodded his head, why did not he think of that. He quickly flew off the ground taking Gohan to the spot where the pod still laid on the wet sandy floor. Gohan landed on the ground with Vegeta right before him. They both walked up to the pod as Gohan picked it up and brought it over to a drier area. He placed it back on the ground.   
"There is a lot of blood in here, and some personal stuff." Vegeta glanced over his shoulder as Gohan went through the small capsule.  
"Its a diary." He pulls out the small book. He looked at it for a long moment. Vegeta looked back into the pod, as Gohan opened the book.  
"Its a diary alight." He shut the book as Vegeta pulled out a picture, which seemed to have been ripped up. It had a picture of Kakkorot, Gohan, himself, and the others when they were on Namik.  
"I didn't know anyone was around taking pictures." Gohan murmured as he glanced at the photo.   
"I didn't think so either." Vegeta murmured. Gohan looked at the pod.  
"There isn't much left, we should take this somewhere to get looked at, or repaired. Though by the looks of it, I don't think it can be fixed." Vegeta nodded his head in agreement. He walked over and picked up the machine.   
"We will take it to Bulma, if anyone can fix it, she can." Gohan nodded in agreement. He glanced up at the sky for a moment then back at Vegeta.  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked him.  
"Her approach would explain what I felt today why I was studying...that's all." Vegeta snorted and flew off the ground. They were heading back towards Vegeta's house.   
  
  
Bulma stood with her arms crossed inside the kitchen. She was preparing some food for the new comer. She glanced back outside into the family room. She had fallen asleep on the couch. She did not know who this person was, or where she came from. All she knew was that she changed back to normal like a super sayine would. She frowned at the thought that there are more. These two men sayine and half sayine were enough work in her opinion. She did not even look seventeen, she looked a few years younger, and her eyes made her look a whole lot older. The kitchen door opened as she went back into the kitchen she sighed a bit of relief, it was Vegeta and Gohan? She looked at Vegeta for a long moment, he had changed somewhat. There was a man that she fell in love with so many years ago, had changed somewhere. It was a good change, but he had changed.  
"Where is she?" Vegeta asked her, she nodded her head at the family room.  
"She is asleep right now. This gave her some medicine for the pain, which put her to sleep. Is she a sayine?" Vegeta crossed his arms and glanced at Gohan. He looked thoughtful; he glanced out into the family room then back inside.  
"I wouldn't really know the only sayine women I have seen is my daughter. However, she is not fully sayine, born with a tail, and cut. She isn't fully sayine." Vegeta nodded his head; it was the same with Bra. She was also born with a tail and cut off. He looked at Vegeta.  
"You would know more about female sayine then all of us. Is she a female sayine?" Vegeta frowned.  
"She might be a full blooded sayine, though the green eyes tell me she is part something else. She isn't half human either, well not earthling human." Gohan cocked his head as Bulma made herself a cup of tea. She offered a glass to the two boys, they both declined.  
"She changed into a supersayine earlier, I know that. Or she changed back to her self from a supersayine, I should know what that transformation is by now." Bulma stated at the two men standing in front of him. Vegeta stood against the counter with a thoughtful expression and Gohan stood there with a hand to his chin. It was obvious both men were thinking.  
"Who was she fighting?" Gohan asked them.  
"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. I have tried. She claims it's her battle." Gohan snorts with Vegeta.  
"She must be a sayine, possessive over her fights. However, whom is she related to? I know I don't have any illegitimate children hanging around...how about you?" Bulma saw Vegeta stiffen a little bit at his question.  
"I donut sleep around like humans do. How about your dad?" Gohan shook his head.  
"He might act like they don't get along with all their arguing, but they really do get along...trust me." Bulma laughed at the disgust look on Vegeta face.   
"Why don't you just ask her later?" Trunks came into the kitchen area. Bulma looked at him then back at the boys.  
"It might work, I should really get my dad." Gohan announced as Vegeta grumbled. Bulma grumbled also.  
"Why should we include him on this Gohan? He isn't here half the time anyway." Bulma stated. Vegeta glanced at Bulma with a little shock in her responds of keeping Goku out of this one. Gohan looked at the both of them for a long moment then shook his head.  
"I don't think that was his intention, and personally Bulma I haven't seen my father really happy in a long time. He might not come down and visit you, but he comes and visits me. He needs to know what is going on." Bulma crossed her arms.  
"Kakkorot can know once we know what is going on and when he comes back from up there." Gohan looked up for a long moment then back at him.  
"Very well, so now what?" They all look at one another.   
"First off if you are going to talk behind someone's back, talk lower." All of them jumped as the girl walked into the kitchen. Gohan looked at the girl for a long moment, she looked at him.  
"Hey I'm Gohan." Her eyes lighted up and then she looked at Vegeta.  
"Who are you?" He looked at her for a long moment.  
"Vegeta." Her eyes widened for a bit, but then she glanced back at Gohan.  
"You need to sit down diary. I don't care who you are, what you are, and all that nice jazz." Bulma stated to the girl and gestures to the chair.  
"Are you a sayine?" Gohan asked her, as the rest of the room seemed to glare at him. He totally ignored their glares.  
"Yes, I am half sayine." Gohan eyes widened.  
"Are you related to any of us in this room."? Her eyes got distance for a little bit. She looked around the room, as they seemed to carry a longing inside them.   
"Yes and no I was an experiment sayine." Vegeta looked at the girl the same time Gohan did. Vegeta did not like the word, experiment. Freiza liked to use that word with him, and it was not a pretty picture.  
"Who are you related to woman!" Vegeta suddenly asked her. She looked away for a moment and tensed. Gohan gave Vegeta a slight glare.  
"Could you hold off on the attitude, maybe she will answer us." Vegeta glared at the kid as the girl shook her head. They both stopped and glanced at the girl. Bulma did not' t know why but something told her, she was related to Vegeta. She knew she did not have a girl seventeen years ago though and neither did Chichi. Hell, Gohan was not even married yet, or old enough to go on a date.  
"Its okay Mrs., they wont believe me anyway." Vegeta looked at her, as did Gohan.  
"Try me." Vegeta stated, as Gohan just seemed to study the woman for a long moment.  
"I don't know how it worked out but I know I'm half yours and half Kakkorot." Bulma never saw a most dumbfounded expression on his face in her life. She looked at the girl as if she had two heads that was very impossible for her to be related to two guys. It is a girl and guy thing.  
"That's preposterous for you to be related to both me and Kakkorot." Gohan just looked at the girl for a long moment. She was quiet as he just walked up to the girl and bent down. Vegeta glanced at Gohan, as the girl looked away.  
"Look at me...please." Gohan stated as the girl looked up into his eyes. Vegeta watched as Gohan looked deep within her green eyes. He leaned over all of a sudden and hugged the girl. She seemed shocked for a long moment, then to surprise her and Vegeta. The girl started to cry.   
"Its okay..." Gohan said to the girl who just cried onto his shoulder. He looked at Vegeta and Bulma.  
"I donut think she is lying. I donut know how its medically possible or when it could of taken place. The only thing I can think of for dad is right before he died for the cell games and mom made him go to the doctors." He looked at the girl who drifted apart suddenly from crying on his shoulder. It is as if something told her to stop crying. Vegeta walked over to the girl suddenly and started down at her. She looked away and stood up suddenly.  
"I thank you for the hospitality, but I need to get going." Vegeta placed a hand on the girl's shoulders and sat her back down. He blinked at the possibility that this could be his daughter, he felt like scowling as the thought of Kakkorot child too. It sounded crazy but it could be, how he had no idea, how they did it.   
"I need to know everything about you missy, first off what did they name you?" She glanced away for a moment as if she was debating if she should even tell.  
"Mira." (hey people if you can think of another name, tell me!) She looked away from Vegeta's demanding glare. Bulma looked at her.  
"Well, that wasn't hard now, was it?" The girl looked at Bulma who seemed ruffled at the possibility this child could be related to the man she loved. She glanced at him who had a bewildered look on his face.   
"Mira. that's a pretty name." Gohan commented as he was totally ignoring the complications who she was possibly be related to. She looked at him instead of looking at Vegeta.  
"So...Mira. where did you come from?" Vegeta suddenly asked her. She looked up at him then back at the ground.  
"Where I come from isn't that important, for its gone." Her hands were in a tight fist. Gohan looked at her for a long minute.   
"Who were you fighting?" The girl suddenly stiffened.  
"That is my fight and I'm going to keep it that way." She looked at them all. Trunks suddenly crossed his arms and looked at his father.  
"If she is related to you dad, dose that mean she is my half sister or something?" Vegeta stood there just looking at her. Gohan eyes lighted up at that comment then frowned somewhat.  
"I guess so, though I want one of those test to actually see who she is related to." Gohan nodded his head. The girl looked at Vegeta who just started at her. She had the build, characteristics, and face of both sayine. Bulma made a sound as they all looked at her.  
"That is impossible! You cannot be related to both Goku and Vegeta. Nature does not work that way, its one guy per girl. So you are either related to Goku or Vegeta, it can't be both." The girl looked away as Vegeta's eyebrows knelt together. He glanced at the girl, as did Gohan. Gohan had a different expression on his face.  
"That is what I was told when I asked. How else would I have been bore with a tail." She stated to Bulma who just looked back at her.  
"It could be Goku, but Vegeta would never sleep around." She crossed her arms as Vegeta felt like snorting. Gohan looked at Bulma and rolled her eyes.  
"You know he wouldn't do that." Trunks just laughed as Bulma glared at him.  
"I'm sure she isn't lying..." They all looked at Gohan as he had a look on his face. Vegeta crossed his arms.  
"I didn't sleep with a woman except this blue haired freak." He smiled as he saw her face fume for a moment. " And personally I don't think it's physically plausible that Kakkorot was sleeping with anyone, cause he was dead. She is seventeen, well Kakkorot was dead." Gohan looked at the girl, whose eyes were just focused on Vegeta for a long moment. They looked away again and looked directly at Gohan.  
"I could be possible, but there is only one way it could have worked. Hell, my father was in the hospital for a long time after his first battle with you Vegeta. They could have done anything to my father during that time." Vegeta smirked at the part that Kakkorot was in the hospital for a long time. Bulma just looked at Gohan as if he grew three more heads.  
"Hello, Gohan you should know how this baby thing works. It doesn't work that way!" He shrugs his shoulders.  
"True, I do know a lot about that baby thing..." He laughed as Vegeta rolled his eyes.   
"Get on with your idea!" Vegeta told him.  
"Fusion, I don't know if it can be used that way, but we don't really know the real properties of it. My father does and so do you Trunks." Trunks looked at Gohan for a long moment. Bulma's mouth dropped at the thought then shut.  
"Gohan stop acting like your father! He would think of something like that." Vegeta crossed his arms as the girl just watched them discuss where she came from.   
"Bulma I'm serious, it could happen." Vegeta snorted.  
"Kakkorot is too stupid to think of that." Trunks sighed.  
"Who cares where she came from." Vegeta glared at his son for a long moment. Gohan just looked at the girl.  
"We can discuss this at another time."  
  
She closed her eyes as she sat outside the house. She opened her eyes slowly as she glanced up into the sky, she was so unsure of herself sometimes. It was like something out of a nightmare, and she knew it was not over. She could not stand the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach. Mira had sat herself next to a tree. Her arms were crossed as she just started at the light blue sky above her. They had dropped the conversation they were having earlier on where she was from and turned the conversation into dinner. Gohan left with Vegeta once again. Bulma was inside making dinner and Trunks was somewhere inside the house. She frowned as she picture that little girl. The memory of whom she was running from ran through her mind, she was a toy for the plucking. She was nothing more then a toy to the beast, to be tossed aside like a bug.   
She slammed her fist against the floor. She could not save that planet she was on she could not do it. She tried her best to stop it from blowing up, tried to stop it from dying...that planet was her home. It was one of the many places she called home. She sighed as she glanced up at the sky. How did her life ended up so confusing? She did not have time to think of it. Her ship was going to take time to fix, but she had to fix it. She could not stay here, not why that monster was somewhere in space. That monster to who was looking hard for her. She shuttered at the thought.  
"Your a supersayine?" She glanced up suddenly it was the boy Trunks. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"You can say that." It was not really a big deal; she had been a supersayine since she was three. It came so easily to her, but at the same time, she just wanted a normal life.   
"Could you turn into one for me, I've never seen a supersayine as a girl." She just eyed him for a long moment.  
"Curious? You are already a sayine, its nothing different." Trunks crossed his arms.   
"Come on now, sure it is. I've never seen a girl super sayine." She laughed at his curious face. She moved her arm somewhat and stood up. She concentrated a little bit as she felt her hair float for a moment then her eyes flashed from green to blue, soon she was glowing. She calmed the glowing and now she was just super. He looked at her for a long moment.  
"I wonder if Bra will ever be able to do that...that's if dad would let her train." She chuckled she was about to turn herself back to normal when she heard another voice from behind her.  
"How well do you fight?" Vegeta came up. He was measuring her up and down. She sighed a little bit and rotated her shoulder until she heard a snap.   
"I'm still alive." If she could not fight, she would be dead. He looked a little bit bewildered but maybe he was accepting Gohan's explanation.   
"Still alive from what?" She turned herself back to normal to just look at him for a long moment.  
"Let me just say I am no more then a toy and a game to him." Vegeta raised his eyebrow.  
"I've heard that expression before. Lets see how you fight. Trunks you fight with her." Trunk eyes went wide.  



	2. Who is the father?

  
(Well guys, here is the second part, I still don't know where its going, but i think its pretty cool, what is your thoughts on the matter?)  
  
I don't own these characters, I just borrow them for a bite. Warriorasag82  
  
  
Vegeta watched this new girl carefully as she eyed Trunks. He frowned ever so slightly at the complication she presented. He couldn't think of where she could of popped up from or who she came from. He and Kakkorot were the only sayines left and it was crazy. He glanced at this sayine woman. It had been a long time since he actually saw a woman sayine. The last woman he saw that was a sayine was his mother when she died at the hands of Frieza. A sayine woman's hair was long reddish black that was suppose to touch the ground they walked on. The hair didn't stick up like the men, but their hair would never move from their down position either. Her hair was a reddish black however it was cut to her waist. Usually a sayine woman didn't have to worry about fighting for their main purpose was to have children and get married. They were suppose to support their mate. It was obvious, who ever she was related to, she was part sayine. He saw her eye him for a moment then glance back at Trunks. She cocked her head to the side and put a smirk on her face.   
He raised an eyebrow, it was an expression of his, and he could tell she didn't trust them. A trait she must of gotten from himself, on the other hand, she would trust them and give them a chance. A trait Kakkorot is known for...trusting a complete stranger. He frowned as he even saw a slight resemblance of either him or Kakkorot in this girl. He kicked that thought out of his mind.  
"Father! You can't be serious!" Vegeta crossed his arms and just looked at his child for a long moment.  
"You have been slacking off on your training and I want to see what this new sayine can do." She eyed him for a moment then looked at Trunks. He looked at her for another long moment, there were so many features that screamed at him that she was right, and she was his. The father figure inside him wanted to say hell no, but another part of him wanted to know what happened to this girl. He wanted to know everything about her...it was his curiosity.   
"I haven't been slacking off that much, besides she is a girl, and injured." Vegeta snorted and gestured to himself.  
"If she is part sayine or sayine at all, she should be able to fight in that condition. Unless you don't want to loose to a girl again?" Vegeta placed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans now. He remembered how Pan the four year old kid whipped his son's and Kakkorot's son's butt. He smirked at the power Gohan's one child had. The kid was trained by Kakkorot, Gohan, and Videl. She wanted to fight and be as strong as her grandfather, Kakkorot. It would never happen, but it was a goal. He wished his son had some sort of goal.  
"I won't lose to a girl." Vegeta smirked at the determination in his voice. He heard the door open as Bulma came out with her hands on her hips.  
"Oh no you don't Vegeta! Her body isn't even healed yet and you want her to fight already?" Bra came out with her mother. He looked at his baby girl who had her mother's hair. He glanced back at Mira, who had sayine hair.   
"Daddy is awesome, it will be okay mommy. He knows what he is doing." Vegeta felt smug at that responds. He walked over to his baby girl and glanced down at her. He looked at Bulma who rolled her eyes. He bent down and kissed her on the lips.  
"Oh by the way, we need to talk, when you have time." Vegeta looked at her for a long moment but then nodded his head.  
"Fine, we are going to go to the mountain area." Bulma shook her head.  
"You are fine with this?" Vegeta sensed something different around her, it was uncertainty about this new person. She didn't trust Mira one bit. He could also sense confusion on where she came from and the possibility she was a half daughter. He whispered into her ear.  
"I would never ever cheat on you, so get that thought out of your head woman!" She looked at him as he stepped back.  
"Can I watched daddy?" Bra asked as he glance down at her. He looked at Bulma who just rolled her eyes.  
"You might as well take her, cause I don't think I will have any say in the matter. Just keep her in one piece." Vegeta picked Bra up and turned to the other two. He noticed Mira lean against the tree and crossed her arms. Trunks was looking at her with a challenge look on his face.   
"Lets go." He flew up and soon they were off towards their destination. He glanced over his shoulders as the girl flew behind them. He noticed every once in a while she would look up at the sky. He noticed her dip down for a bit, placing her hands in the water, then flying back up. He saw Trunks watching her with interest.   
"daddy, is she my sister?" Vegeta glanced down in his arms that held his baby girl. He didn't know how to answer that question. In fact, Bulma was running tests earlier for him and Gohan. They wanted to see who she was related to. That could be what she wanted to talk to him about...fuck. He thought to himself.  
"I don't know." He said truthfully. He looked over his shoulder again as he saw Mira fly a little bit faster and caught up to him. Her hair ruffled in the breeze as his did, a sayine thing. Her eyes were bright green, the only thing that made it obvious she wasn't a hundred percent sayine. Sayine's had black eyes, no other color but black. They arrived at the location as Vegeta touched down onto the soft grass. He placed Bra down on the floor as both Trunks and Mira followed suit.  
"Its pretty here." He heard her murmur softly. He could sense a touch of sadness. She must of just lost her planet, he remembered how it felt to lose his planet...and earth. He would never expected to be so attached to the place. She then turned to Trunks and raised an eyebrow. She glanced at Vegeta.  
"Rules and are you sure you want to fight me?" She looked at Trunks with a cocky grin on her face. It was a confident smile, smirk, hell it was the same look Kakkorot gave buu right before he beat him. He glanced at her for a solid minute. He remembered fusing with Kakkorot, it was an experience he would never want to repeat unless he really had to. However the power he had experience with being apart of him was amazing. If she was made from him and Kakkorot, he could only imagine what she was capable of.   
"I'm not afraid of fighting a girl." Vegeta smirked at his son's expression. She tossed her jacked off to show a fighting outfit. He blinked, it was a sayine's fighting outfit. It was a tight but lose outfit that fit her perfectly and would allow her to freely fight.   
"Don't blow up the planet and keep the fighting in this area. Also don't kill one another. Those are my only rules." Trunks nodded his head as she just glanced at Trunks for a long moment.  
"Okay then lets agree, we fight till someone gives up or goes out?" Trunks looked at her as Vegeta smirked as he glanced at this new warrior.   
"Fine then, lets get going." Trunks yelled as the energy around him shook turning himself into a super sayine.  
"I will be easy on you." She chuckled and seemed to size him up.  
"If you will be easy, then I will make sure to be extra easy." Bra sat herself on the ground and leaned herself next to the tree. Vegeta looked down at her and sat himself down to watch.   
She didn't scream to turn or yell, her eyes focused for a few moments. She tilted her head as suddenly her hair turned a yellowish color and her eyes were icy blue of a super sayine.   
"Lets play then." Trunks frowned at her taunting. Vegeta couldn't suppress a smirk. He could see the determination in both of their eyes...this is a good thing. Trunks will actually get exercise.  
  
"So do you want me to start or are you going to stand there all day?" Trunks frowned and placed his hands in a slight fist. He growled.  
"I think its you." He started the fight and he was determined to finish it. He swung his leg at her head as she easily ducked it. He started punching constantly as he went from punch to punch. He tried hard to get some sort of contact on her body, but she moved way too fast. He felt her punch hit him in the gut that sent him back wards and land on the floor with a thump. She floated above him with her arms crossed. He stood up and looked at her figure.   
"Come on, at least give me some sort of work out...hell I am the injured one." She gave him a devilish smile that made him growl. He was back in the air and forgetting the fact he said he was going to go easy on her. He was thrusting his fist forward as he finally made contact with her stomach making her go backwards but didn't touch the floor. She cocked her head and looked down at her stomach.  
"Ah did that hurt?" He commented. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"I felt something, good punch. If you worked out more you might have actually hurt me." He growled as he flew fast at her, she was dodging the kicks and punches with ease. He couldn't believe it he couldn't make contact with this girl, then suddenly she landed a kick to his abdomen sending him up in the air. He felt her slam her fist into his back, which sent him falling to the ground. He fixed himself to a stop before he hit the ground. He glanced up at her for a long moment. He eyes were bright icy blue, but at the same time, they looked haunted. He flew back up to meet her. He glanced at her in his super sayine form.  
He went again at her before she could say anything. They were fighting fierce as he landed a punch to her face, she smiled and returned it in kind. She knee him in his groaned and sent him falling hard backwards. She then took him by the neck flying hard down she crashed him into the floor. He felt her grab his ankles and start to swing him around in circles. He flew from her grasp and hit the side of the mountain. He crossed his arms as he flew. He stopped himself right before the final hit. He turned to just look at this girl, she was good. He charged himself up and flew hard at her then abruptly he did an energy blast. Her eyes widened for a second, then taking her left hand she batted it away. It flew into the mountains.  
"This isn't a fare fight, you might as well give up. " She stated as he just looked at her bewildered.  
"Why isn't this a fare fight? And I'm sorry I don't give up." She chuckled at his don't give up statement.  
"You have been slacking, why I've been fighting battles my whole life. I'm better then you." He narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"We shall see about that." He flew hard at her as they started to fight violently. He was making contact with her body as she was making contact with his. Except her contacts were filled with restraint, he felt them. He had a feeling she could be fighting more fierce and the back of his mind, extra easy. He succeeded in landing a solid kick to the girls head then followed it by a punch to her stomach, a two handed blow to the back. He sent her flying to the ground. He saw her land on her left shoulder with a big thud. She went through the ground. He breathed hard somewhat as he quickly glanced over at his father. He saw surprise on his face as he looked at the whole where she went. He glanced back up at him and he raised an eyebrow. Trunks saw the floor shake where she went as it began to part. She came quickly out of the hole and planted herself on the ground. He saw her take her right hand and touch her left shoulder. She moved it around and he could of sworn he heard a snap grinding sound.   
He couldn't keep track again of her as she moved too fast. She landed a swift knee to his stomach, a punch to his head, then she took him by his hair. He yelped as she landed a solid kick to his left shoulder. She held him in place for a moment then yelled as she sent him hurling to the ground. He felt himself go through the ground until he couldn't see the sky anymore. He groaned as he found himself acing all over. He felt furry fill through his blood, he fought Buu, Brolly Jr, and a lot of other strong foes. He could surely beat this girl! He flew himself fast through the floor and up to meet her. Instead of waiting for him, like he did for her. She placed a knee to his back suddenly which made his vision go blurry, as he felt her suddenly land a solid kick to his head. He really need to train more, was the last thought that ran through his mind before he went black. He came back into consciousness seeing his father standing over him with his arms crossed.  
"You lost again Trunks, you are getting lazy." He saw the girl who was still floating in the air with her arms crossed. She slowly descended onto the ground. She rotated her left shoulder again. He heard that grinding sound and a sudden pop. He saw Vegeta glance at her for a long moment. Trunks got up as he couldn't believe he lost to this girl...she was good.   
"You lost to a girl...again!" Bra stated with a grin on her face.   
  
Vegeta glanced at the girl who just landed herself on the ground. He noticed she hadn't even gotten into a sweat. He glanced back down at his son.  
"You are going into training, I will not have you lose again. Especially to a girl." Trunks just looked at him for a long moment.  
"You try it then!" Trunks stated as he got up. Vegeta glanced at his son for a moment then back at Mira. She shrugged her shoulder and he saw her winch. She glanced evilly at that shoulder.  
"Fine I will show you how it is done." He saw her eyes widen slightly.  
"Can you fight this good why your aren't super? Or only as super?" He challenged. He had to know how good this sayine was, or better yet, who the hell trained her.  
"Sure I can." She changed back to normal. Trunks looked at her for a long moment.  
"You can't be serious." Vegeta glanced down at him.  
"Shut up Trunks, go watch your sister Bra." Vegeta turned to look at her. He saw her look at her shoulder for a long moment.  
"Of chores if you are too injured to fight..." He saw her eyes flash for a long moment then focus. It was a focus he saw on himself when serious and Kakkorot's face. He smirked, what a combination indeed.   
"I will be fine." Vegeta didn't wait for a ready sign, he just started to fight, by landing a punch to the girls stomach. He sent her flying in the air, he went after her. He was going to be right above her, when he noticed she wasn't there. She landed a solid kick to his back in kind. He flew forward and turned around to glance at her. He smiled at her for a long moment.  
"Where did you learn to fight?" She glanced at him for a long moment then seemed to eye part of the sky for a moment. He looked in that direction, it was Pan. He looked back at her as it seemed her eyes searched the sky for a moment. Just as suddenly she went up in the air, she placed her feet back onto the ground. He followed suit.  
"What are you too scared to fight?" Vegeta goaded. She looked at him sharply at his goat, then shook her head.  
"No, I just have to make sure no one can sense me before we fight. That would be a bad thing." Vegeta looked at her strangely. His eye's widened as now he couldn't feel anything off of her.  
"Where did you learn that?" He asked her.  
"From many places, but mostly my instructor taught me. Okay then, lets begin shall we." He saw her this time put herself into a ready position. Pan landed herself next to Trunks who had his arms crossed in front of him and grumbling under his breath. Pan looked at Mira.  
"Who is she?" Vegeta heard her ask Trunks.  
"I have no idea, but somehow she is a sayine." Vegeta snorted for that was his sentiments exactly. He saw something flash on the girls face for a moment as if the comment hurt something....perhaps it was disappointment...or something else. Vegeta couldn't place emotions too well. He was getting better, but he still could careless about them.  
  
The fight took longer then Vegeta had expected but eventually he won over her. He sent her hurling to the ground. He had a feeling though that it had to do with the fact that she was already injured. She clutched her shoulder. She hadn't gone out but she glanced up at him as he descended to the ground. His mouth tasted his own blood as he could tell she did the same.   
"Lets take a..." Suddenly she went out as if her body just collapsed. Vegeta looked down at her form. He walked over and shook her. He noticed the injuries cause in his battle were new, but under neat them, there were other injuries from a recent battle. He could tell what ever she ran away from, was a battle she couldn't win, or barely won. Her body was well exhausted to the point that she passed out. Her eyes opened as he glanced down at her.  
"Not bad." She sat herself up. He offered a hand. She took it as he pulled her to her feet. She ran her right hand through her hair. Her eyes were sharp then for a second it seemed like beneath the exterior of them, there was a hint of deep sadness. She cocked her head and looked at Trunks.  
"Your good...too bad I was already injured, or else who knows what would of happened." Vegeta smirked, it was a sayines attitude. She didn't take losing lightly. He knew she was good and damn, if he didn't have a lot of experience or kept himself fit. She might of beat him. He looked back over at the audience that had been produced during the fight. Pan, Trunks, and Bra stood there. He glanced over at the group.  
"Lets head back, food should be ready." Trunks glanced at his watch.  
"I think we missed dinner with mom. Its eight o'clock." Vegeta frowned slightly as Pan perked up slightly.  
"We can go to Grandma's house, or my house. Mommy doesn't cook till late and grandma will always cook for me." Vegeta glanced over at Pan for a long moment. He snorted.  
"Very well, we will go to your house. They have bandages there, right?" She nodded her head as she glanced at Mira.  
"Yup, come on." Pan floated up in the sky as the rest of them followed her to Gohan's house.  
  
Gohan sat in his house looking at his wife Videl. She just looked at him with a puzzled look.  
"You sure she is part your dad and Vegeta? Isn't that kinda impossible?" Gohan nodded his head. He wasn't even sure if his guess was right with the fusion. It was the only way he could explain her answer and she was a sayine.  
"Its odd Videl, I don't know how they could possibly do it. Or for that matter who did it. I have a feeling the person she is running from is that person." Gohan thought for a moment about the girls condition. She was very battle warn, like one he had fought with Buu all those years ago. It was a battle worse then that, he imagined. He didn't know why, but it was what he thought. How she was walking into the kitchen in her condition was beyond him, unless she was a sayine...even in half blood.   
"You said she was battle warn?" He nodded his head. He took a sip of his tea and placed it back over his homework.   
"Yes, a very hard battle. I don't know if Vegeta noticed it or not. I think he was too surprised in her answer of parents. I am surprised but if that is who she is, then that is who she is. I know my dad didn't cheat on Chi-Chi and its physically impossible also." Videl nodded her head.  
"True, how about Vegeta? Would he sleep around?" Gohan shook his head.  
"No, despite how much they fight, he is very protective over Bulma. Its like my dad and mother. They must of took a sperm sample from both of them at some point in their lives. I could think of when they could of taken it from my dad, after his first fight with Vegeta." Videl sighed.   
"I don't think we are really going to know the answer to that question until Bulma calls us with the results...right?" Gohan nodded his head. The door bell rang. He stood up and walked over to open the door. He opened it up.  
"Daddy, I'm hungry!" He smiled as Pan stood there with her arms crossed. He looked over her shoulder. Vegeta, Trunks, and Mira was with her.  
"I gather you missed dinner with Bulma?" Vegeta growled. He laughed and opened the door.  
"Come inside." He watched Mira carefully, she seemed worse then before. He offered her a seat. She sat down and eyed him curiously. Vegeta sat down in the couch as Trunks sat in the other chair.  
"You guys look like hell." Videl comment as she walked into the kitchen to cook something.  
"I feel it." Trunks commented. Gohan looked at the three of them and rolled his eyes.  
"Couldn't you have waited till she was better." He saw Vegeta eye him closely as he walked up to the new girl, who was possibly his sister. He never had a sister. He placed a hand to her forehead as she had closed her eyes.  
"Hey Videl, she is burning up." Vegeta seemed to suddenly eye her. She breathed hard breaths. Her face was now pale. Gohan waited till Videl came out with a cold cloth, a cup, and some extra strength Tylenol. He placed the cold cloth onto her forehead. She winched some and opened her eyes. He saw her eyes were weak and very tired.  
"She looks like shit" Videl mouthed to Gohan, who nodded his head. He noticed her eye Gohan with distrust as he handed her the glass of water and a few pills.  
"It won't hurt you, it should help with the pain, and fever. Videl is making some food also. That should help a lot." She nodded her head graciously.  
He looked at her for a long moment then went into the kitchen. He didn't noticed but Vegeta followed him.   
"What do you see that I don't" Vegeta questioned as if he shouldn't of looked for those signs.   
"First off where ever she came from, she was in a very close fight that she either lost and got away by chance. Or else she won but barely making it out with her life. Either or, she is pretty beat up. I gather she fought you and Trunks anyway?" Vegeta murmured under his breath.  
"If she was that badly beaten up she should of said something." Gohan shook his head.  
"Would you have said something?" Vegeta eyed him for a moment.  
"No,...damn it." Gohan nodded his head in agreement.  
"Hey Gohan, food should be ready in about a half hour. I think I have some cloths that might fit that girl. Why don't you go tell her to take a shower upstairs. It might make her feel better." Gohan smiled, he walked over and kissed her on the forehead.  
"That is why I love you. I would of never thought of that." She smiled and pushed both him a Vegeta out.  
"Hey Mira." He walked back out into the family room. She was sitting with her eyes open as she watched Bra and Pan play a video game on the television. She had the cloth on her forehead.  
"Why didn't you say you were injured like that." Vegeta demanded. Trunks was watching her carefully too. She just looked at him.  
"You would thought of me as weak, plus I wanted to test myself." She wanted to test her limits...like any sayine would. She looked at him.  
"What is it? By the way, thanks for the pills." Gohan smiled somewhat.  
"You can go take a shower upstairs. I'll get you some of Videl's cloths. You look like you could wear some of her cloths. I'll toss that in the wash also." She eyed him again as Vegeta just crossed his arms and sat down.  
"Sure, a shower sounds good." She got up and almost fell down. Gohan wasn't close enough but Vegeta was. He caught her and steadied her on her own feet.  
"Now the question is do you need help." Vegeta commented. She glared at him for a moment.  
"No, I can make it up the stairs, and take a shower just fine." He just snorted and picked her up. Gohan followed as he took her up the stairs. She looked like she was going to complain but then decided against it. They got upstairs as Vegeta placed her down on one of their guest beds. Gohan went into the room he shared with Videl and took out a shirt, bra, underwear, and pants. He didn't really mind all the female stuff too much. It was intriguing to him. He brought the stuff into the room and dumped them on the bed next to her.  
"I hope they fit." She looked at the stuff for a long moment then she looked at both Vegeta and Gohan.  
"They should do, thanks." Both him and Vegeta left the room. Vegeta turned to look at him for a long moment.  
"What is going through you head...brat?" Gohan raised an eyebrow as they walked down the stairs as she took her shower.  
"I want to know what she fought. She is in worse condition then what I was in, during my fight with Buu." Vegeta looked at him for a long moment.   
"Its more then a fight with Buu, some of those injuries were from other things." Gohan knew he was talking about torture. He had never run into it, but Vegeta said Frieza used it frequently.   
"Too true, so what do you think?" Vegeta glanced at Trunks as they came down the stairs.  
"I'm going to have a chat with my son." He went over and grabbed him by the back collar, and pulled him outside. Gohan chuckled at his tone of voice. He went into the kitchen as the telephone rang.   
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Hey Gohan, this is Bulma. Is Vegeta over there?" He replied with a defiant grunt.  
"They came over for food..what's up?" He asked her. She must have come up with the results.  
"Can I come over?" Gohan looked at Videl who nodded her head.  
"More the merrier. She can help me cook." Bulma laughed at the other end.  
"Very well, I will be right there." Gohan interrupted her before she hung up.  
"Did you get the results?" She heard a strange silence.  
"Yes, though I don't really want to say it more then once." Before he had a chance to say anything else, she said goodbye and hung up the phone. Videl looked up from her chopping vegetables.  
"What is it?" Gohan had a serious look on his face.  
"Bulma has the results."Videl looked at him.  
"She must be right if she is coming over." Gohan looked upstairs as he heard the running water of the shower.  
  
  
She leaned her head against the tiled shower. She let the hot water slide down her beaten, bruised, and broken body. She shouldn't of challenged those two today at all. She had already been tired when she arrived on this planet. Her body was already broken and her soul was healing from her last battle. She didn't think her body could have put up with another battles, but they did. She closed her eyes as the water just betted against her flesh. The red blood rushed down the drain below her. She slammed her fist against the shower wall as she thought about her fight on planet Ziminha. She couldn't protect it...she tried her best to protect it, she was all alone, he had three others with him. She did her best to fight against them...but the monster was too strong for her. She beat the three with ease, but the head was so strong. She just couldn't do it. He was worse then anything in the universe. She clawed the wall with her nails.   
How could she have told them whom she thought were her fathers? It didn't make any sense that she would have two fathers and one mother. The math didn't add up, but that is what happened. She never knew her mother for she died when she was very little. She blinked as the memory flashed in her eyes. She touched her temples as if trying not to remember....  
"Mommy let me protect you." Mira said to her mother in a trembling voice. She was only 3 years old. Her mother was resting in her arms. She was bleeding out her stomach by a evil being standing right in front of them. He was smiling as he stood with his palm open. She shook as she covered her mother up with her body. Her tail wrapped around her own body. Her mother's green eyes were bright as they just looked at her.  
"Get out of here." She suddenly go out of her arms and stood up.  
"So the bitch can stand..." The man said suddenly. Mira watched as her mother put her hands into a fist.  
"Mira I want you to get out of her as soon as possible..." Her mother was cut off as a blast from the man's fingers went off. A laser landed on her mother's chest as it seemed to go straight through her heart. Mira's hands went into a tight fist as she watched her mother helplessly. She felt desperate, angry, and pissed...suddenly she didn't know where it came from, but she kicked the guy in the jaw. She successfully knocked the guy out. She walked over to her mother, who was barely holding on by a thread. She started to cry as her mother looked at her with wide eyes.  
"holy shit...get out of here Mira...find your fathers." Mira started crying as her mother couched up blood.   
"mommy...I don't want them, I want you..." She held her mother's failing body.   
"I can't protect you...you must find one of your fathers." One of my fathers? She had thought to herself.   
"One?" Her mother gasped as she clasped her heart.  
"Goku...or Vegeta...you are a sayine kid..." Mira blinked as she remembered where she was. She looked up at the running water as she shook her head. She placed her hand to her back. It was the place where she cut her tail. She didn't want it. It was always a bad reminder of what she was...and her past. She finally reached over and turned off the water. She watched as the water mixed with the rest of her blood went down the drain. She moved the curtain around the shower and grabbed a towel. She dried herself off and glanced at herself in the mirror. She sighed at her rejection. She looked through the drawer and found a comb. She suddenly noticed she had turned into a super sayine in the shower.  
"Must of happened during my memory..." she murmured to herself, as she turned back. She was still terribly exhausted.   
  
Trunks winched as his father just finished giving him a chew out for his lose today. He just looked back at his dad for a long moment.  
"Is she my sister?" The question threw him off guard for a moment as he seemed to stare off.  
"I don't really know, she could be...if she is, its nothing big. She would be your half sister." Trunks tried to digest the information. He didn't know why but something told him to be worried about this girl...his possible sister.  
"What do you think she ran away from?" Vegeta frowned as he looked up into the sky.  
"I don't know..." Trunks noticed him trail off as a sound of an approaching ship took both of their attentions away from their argument about the fight earlier.  
"Its mom!" He commented as she landed her craft next to the house. She got out and went to the front door. Vegeta went inside without another word. Trunks followed his father inside. The house smelled good as Trunks stopped walking towards the front to take a look in the kitchen.  
"Smells good...what is it?" He questioned Videl. Videl smiled.  
"Its something Chi-Chi taught me to cook. Smell good aye?" He smiled and nodded his head.  
"Yes, it smells very good." He ducked his head out of the kitchen to go for his dad and mom. He didn't have to go far, when soon all three of them..Gohan, his mom and dad went into the kitchen. He followed right behind. His mother sat down a file onto the table. Vegeta, his dad, picked it up immediate. He read through the material and his face went blank.  
"This must be wrong woman!" Gohan took the papers as Bulma crossed her arms. Trunks walked over and looked over his shoulders. On the document it read, fathers is 99.98 percent Vegeta and 99.98 percent Goku. Trunks eyebrows rose on his forehead as he took the document. He looked for the mother as the character was given the name, unknown.   
"Its not wrong, I ran it through seven different machines. They all came up the same." He looked at his dad. He had never seen his father look so lost in his life. He glanced at Gohan who just seemed thoughtful.   
"I don't know how they did it, but they did." Videl walked over and took the chart. She looked at the result then started flipping the pages. She got to the page about the unknown mother. Trunks looked over her shoulder as she flipped through. He kept one eye though on his father.   
"What the fuck..." Vegeta said under his breath as he glanced at the ceiling where she was taking a shower. Bulma crossed her arms as Vegeta looked bewildered.  
"I didn't sleep with any woman Bulma besides you!" He commented at her look. She sighed and crosser her arms. She sat herself down at the coffee table. Trunks noticed Pan and Bra stick their heads into the room. They were both silent but they were hearing every word.  
"It can't be reversed either." Videl commented as Vegeta just glared at her.  
"I've noticed." He gestures up stairs. He noticed his father's frown deepen.  
"Kakkorot should know about this too..." He growled. Trunks fought the urge to smile at his father's contempt in his voice. They were both fathers to the same daughter, he didn't know how that happened himself. However, it did happen.  
"I'll take a further look at this chart later tonight, see if there is anything I can find. But right now Bulma could you help me finish dinner." Bulma got up and went to help her, as Gohan went for the dishes. Vegeta just walked out of the room and went straight up the stairs. Trunks sighed..his dad was always direct.  
  
  
  
(WELL!?1? what do you guys think?! Weird huh? Don't ask me where this is going, cause i don't really know. I think I'm creating my own saga. IF you have any suggestions on possible bad guys, e-mail them to me! LOL. I'm going on vacation, so i don't know when the next part is going to be up, but I'm going to try to put 3 chapters up before i leave.)  



	3. Reality Hits

Here is the next part of the story; I have NO forsaken clue where this is going myself. Nevertheless, please tell me what you think! In addition, if you want to write a story off this.... Go ahead, I do not mind, just e-mail me what you think. R/R  
  
I do not own these characters, I just borrow them. WarriorAsag82  
  
  
Vegeta walked up the stairs, as he could not believe the information he just received. He stopped outside the door to where she would be changing. He placed a hand on the wall right outside of it. He did not understand this; he did not understand where this girl came from. He had to know more about her. He just had to know what she knew, where she came from, and he gathered it was the father in him that made him worry. Before when he was first a father, he did not realize what was important to him...until he lost it to Buu. He did not realize how much Trunks, Bulma...and now Bra meant to him until he lost his life the second time. He realized since then the importance of being a father and relished in it. He was not the same kind of father as Kakkorot, but he would not let his kids go without knowing he did care for them.  
He stood outside the door to the room. A girl who was supposes to be half his and half Kakkorot's. It did not make any sense in his brain. He did not want to believe it, but it had to be true. He lifted his hand to knock on the door. It opened though as Mira stood there in Videl's cloths. It was a little big on her. She looked at him with an odd look as he crossed his arms again.   
"Can I help you?" She was very defensive and he could tell very exhausted. He should not have fought her today. She eyed him a little bit.  
"You were right. However, I do not want to hear you call me dad, daddy, father, or anything else. You call me Vegeta." He did not know why he was so defensive over the existence of this child. He did not know why he could not just accept it. It was his way of dealing with it. She looked at him for a long moment before stepping out of the room.   
"You don't have to worry about that Vegeta." He did not know the reason why it hurt that she did not even test him and call him father. Her eyes were haunted, alone, and sad. She was a loner also...it was like the time his son came from the future to help with Cell. His eyes were haunted, alone, sad.... some part of him wonders how that son is doing. He frowned as he watched her walk away.  
"Look girl stop." He was surprised when she listened to him and turned around to look at him.  
"If I am going to call you Vegeta, you can at least call me by my name. What is it?" She was cold and distant now. He glanced at her composer; it was not pride that was making her cold. It was something else.   
"Mira, listen, we need to talk about you." She looked at him for a long moment.  
"Why should I talk about myself to you...when its obvious you don't want me. If you don't want me, why should I talk about myself?" He growled as she was even mocking him in the slightest.   
"Are you mocking me?" She turned to walk down the stairs.  
"Nope, if I was mocking you would know...now I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." She walked down the stairs as he stood there. He did not like being mocked, made fun of, or told what to do. A part of him, however, told him it was a defense she puts up. It is a defense like his own. He followed her down the stairs.  
  
She felt bristled, pissed, angry, and hurt. She could not believe what an asshole the guy standing behind her was. It was not more then she expected. She knew it was an impossible thing to believe. She did not realize the coordinates she had pressed in on her space pod. Why did it have to land her, right in front of the person that wanted nothing to do with her. She walked down the stairs, placing her hand on the rail. She got her self down onto the floor, where she saw the whole group just looking at her. She felt like leaving, bailing, going away, she stopped walking.  
She noticed Vegeta walk around her from the bottom of the stairs and went to Bulma. Her hands were somewhat clenched as she just started at her. Her eyes traveled down around the crowd, and some how she missed one. Videl was there, she was nice. She read her expression; it was a little confusion, but acceptance.   
"Will you stop staring at her like she is a monster or something. Come on Mira, let's eat something." She moved through the audience of people just watching her. As she went into the kitchen, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly as she noticed it was Gohan. He looked at her for a long moment but then smiled.  
"I've never had a sister before, even if my father had no part in it, I've never had a sister. I don't know if you would want me as a brother though." He eyed her as she felt like someone punched her in the gut...but in a good way. She hugged him as she felt him hug her back.   
"Don't worry about those three, they will get used to it. Tonight I am going to go to my mom's house, and break the news to her. I don't know what kind of reaction she will give, but she will get used to it." He stepped back as she did too. She looked up at Gohan, he was a swell guy.   
"Now I don't have to worry about you taking my husband away from me." Videl elbowed her. She laughed as they went to go sit down and eat. For the rest of the group had just walked inside the dinning area.  
  
Trunks watched after they were done eating as his new so called sister walked outside. He just looked at Gohan who seemed to watch her too. His father left the facility, and went who knows where. His mother was getting Bra ready to go home.   
Her life must suck, he thought to himself. He could only imagine what she is going through. He noticed Gohan look at him with a sideway glance. He nodded his head. He had no idea what they were going to do with her; she just did not fit into the puzzle. On the other hand, she was there. They could ignore her for all it was worth. It just would not be worth it. He went outside to see her leaning herself against a tree, sitting down crossed legged, and looking up at the sky. He noticed her glance at the door for a long moment and at him. She glanced back at the sky.  
"Don't mind my dad, he is usually like that." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"I doesn't really matter what you people think of me anyway. Once my ship is fixed, I'm going back out there." Trunks went over and sat down next to her, half sister.   
"Why do you have to go back out there."? She glanced at him for a moment. Trunks saw her green eyes where filled with pain, it was physical, but also emotional.  
"I can't stay here, I don't belong here." He blinked as he thought of her. She must have been running most of her life or if not, she has been alone most of her life. He tried to think of himself from her point of view, which made him frown at his dad and mom's reaction. Gohan had the best reaction out of all of them.  
"Where would you go then?" She looked at him for a long moment.  
"Somewhere else but here, I don't belong here." He frowned.  
"That is the second time you said that. Look my father can be an asshole sometimes, but that is his way of dealing with it." She glanced at him again.   
"He made it perfectly clear he doesn't want to deal with it, so stop offering excuses for your dad's behavior. I do not offer excuses for mine; it is just the way I am. That is just the way your father is." Trunks frowned at her word usage, your father.  
"He is your father too." She looked up at the sky for a long moment then back at him. He saw something flash in her eyes.   
"Yes he is." She looked away and at the ground. He blinked as he remembered this girl was a year younger then he.  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" She glanced up at him and put a smile on her face.  
"I learned from my mom for the first part, the rest of the part, I learned from different instructors. I also learn from experience and practice." Trunks saw a brief touch of sadness when she mentioned her mother.  
"Who was your mother?" He saw her looked at him for a long moment as if she debated if she should just stop talking all together. She shrugged her shoulders suddenly.  
"She was half earthling and half something else. I do not know what she was. Her name was Galena. I think she might be related to Radtz...a former Sayine." He raised an eyebrow; she was a combination of many things. This meant she was mostly sayine, except for the eyes. He just looked at her for a long moment. The information started to seep through his brain as he glanced up to see his mom leave with Bra.   
"This is just a hard concept to deal with. I do not even know what to make of it; you have to think of it from our point of view. They had no idea that it even happened or that you even existed." She looked back up at the sky then glanced at him.  
"You think I don't know that. Do you think you are the only one that feels that strange feeling? Try to imagine it from my point of view for a moment...its not as I planned to be here. It was not my idea to be related to those two men at the same time. It was not my idea to be born at all. It was not my choice. I am here though, and what they do with the information is up to them. I will not be here for long anyway. I have my planet to go to." She frowned as she thought of her planet. He just looked at her as he crossed his arms.  
"So that is it...what do you have to fight out there? I doubt you can do it alone." She started at him very heavily now. It was sharp and seemed to stare right through him.  
"You have no idea and I will not bring upon bad omens to this planet. There is something evil out there, something so powerful I can only begin to describe it to you. Its like a nightmare brought from a different dimension. It is so evil; it will send shivers down your spine just by being in the same space or area as him. You don't want him to come to this planet...trust me." Trunks for the first time saw a hint of fear. She was seemed so collective. He looked up at the sky then glanced at her.  
"Could I sense him if I looked?" She glanced at Trunks for a long moment.  
"If you knew what to look for, yes. Here I'll show you what to look for." He walked over and sat down right next to her.   
"Close your eyes and stretch you senses out towards the south side of this planet, then expand it out into the universe. He is in that direction, I do not know if you can really pick him up that well." Trunks nodded his head as he stretched out in the direction. He felt his energy searching the planet then bouncing out into the galaxy, then farther out. He frowned as he felt the feeling of fear, terror, and death. It was recent as he reached farther his eyes snapped open. The power he felt was huge, stronger then he has ever felt in his whole life.   
"Is that who you fought?" She looked away for a long moment.  
"Yes, he is also the man who made me." Trunks blinked as she used the words, made me.   
"Made you, how did he make you?" Trunks knew it was a stupid question, but he had to know.  
"I don't even understand it, but he just made me. I cannot go into the specifics cause you can see the results. He wanted to create an opponent he could play with and have fun fighting with someone who will give him exercise. That was my prime purpose; I was not made by love, like the rest of you. I was made for amusement." Trunks blinked as she stated this information to him. She looked at him for a long moment. He never really thought of her being here in that fashion. He blinked as she nodded her head.  
"Like I said, I don't belong here." Trunks eyes grew serious.  
"You can't beat him by yourself. What do you think you could do?" She glanced at him for a long moment.  
"Keep him entertained so he won't notice you here. Trust me, you do not want him to notice you. He thinks I am the strongest fighter cause I was fused by the two most powerful fighters in the universe. I am not the strongest; I do not come close to what even your father can do. I can on a good day; the farthest I have reached is level two. I cannot go no farther, I have limitations. It was the way they made me. Your father is close to level 3. He could do it if he tried very hard and worked with someone who is one." Trunks blinked at her responds that his father, which was her father, could reach level 3. Ever since Buu got defeated and his father saw Goku turn into a super sayine 3, he knew he could never beat him. He had begun training himself to reach that level, but he has not been able to reach it.   
"He is your father too." She looked at him for a long moment.  
"I guess he is, but he doesn't want to think of himself as a part of me. Its okay Trunks, I have lived by myself for most of my life. I have seen so much death, destruction, and terror of so many people I have come in contact with. Its almost better if he did not acknowledge me." Trunks frowned ever so slightly. He has seen that too, but he has seen peace for the last seven years of his life also. She has not seen anything but battle her whole life.  
"Is this the first time you have actually rested?" She looked at him again then back at the stars.  
"Sort of..." He looked at her oddly. "I have rested before, but it was only for a few weeks. It was during the battle against Buu. He was watching that battle with interest, so he forgot about me. Though once it was over and he lost, he focused on me again. He could not find where the battle went to, cause they went to the special planet. It didn't last long, but he was after me again." Trunks frowned at her way of speaking about her past. It was so matter of fact and very dry.   
"You going to come back with me? Your ship is at my house after all." She looked at him for a long moment then back at Gohan's house. Videl came out with her cloths. The cloths washed, she stood up and walked over to her. She took the cloths.  
"Thank you very much." Videl smiled and nodded her head at Trunks.  
"You can go with him or you can stay here. However, if you want to fix your ship, Bulma's house is the place to fix it. She is the mechanic genius and she has the supplies. I know Vegeta is a pain in the ass sometimes, but do not worry about it. It is just his way of dealing with the fact. Gohan is off speaking with his mom right now; hopefully she will take it better then Bulma. He will tell Goku when he comes back tomorrow." Trunks saw her eyes widen a little bit as she glances away.  
"That is okay, I don't know any of these people. I guess I will go with Trunks. Thank you again." Trunks saw Pan stick her head out from around her mom.  
"Come back and visit?" Pan stated at Mira. She smiled at the girl, as Videl nodded her head.  
"Come by anytime. You will be welcome here." Mira smiled.  
"Thanks again. I will come and visit, k?" The girl smiled.  
"Yes." Trunks lifted off the ground as Mira followed him in the air.   
  
  
Goku put out his hand to Uubu. He had just finished their last match, took some sensu beans, and he was smiling. He had won the battle. He had torn the place into pieces but he had won.  
"Thank you again." Uubu said to him. They just finished their long training that had taken him about seven years to complete. He smiled as Uubu took his hand.  
"I need to get going home, see you later." Goku watched as his pupil flew away. He liked training people. He heard a grumble from behind him as he looked he noticed it was Piccolo.  
"Hey Goku, next time why don't you blow up the place." Piccolo stated to him with his arms crossed. Goku laughed as he looked around the place.  
"Too true, sorry Mr. Popo." The man smiled as Dedie did also.  
"Don't worry about it, better to have the battle up here, then down there. The earth couldn't have handled it." Goku placed a hand behind him and laughed.  
"I bet." Piccolo just looked at him. He glanced back at him.  
"What is it Piccolo?" Piccolo just looked at him.  
"Didn't you feel it from inside the chamber?' Goku thought for a moment and then got serious. He did feel something when he was inside...he could not totally figure out what it was though.  
"Yes I felt something." Piccolo nodded his head.  
"A planet in the south universe has blown up. I don't know why or how yet, but my suspicious is there is a powerful person down in that area." Goku frowned as he mentioned the fact that a planet blew up. There were so many innocent people who must have lived on that planet.  
"I knew it couldn't last forever. Well I'm going to go back down, if you figure out anything else out tell me." Piccolo nodded his head.  
"I'll see what I can come up with, by the way, nice fight." Goku smiled and nodded his head.  
"Thanks old friend." He placed his fingers to his forehead, waved a hand good bye, and transported himself down to his house.  
  
"Let me see that chart." Chi-Chi stated to Gohan. He handed it over to her. She was taking it okay. She was a little bit shaky but seemed to take it better then Bulma at least. She took the chart and started to flip through it. Goten looked over her shoulder.  
"It seems so impossible Gohan that it could be true. I know Goku did not do it on purpose; he would never do something like that. I feel bad for that girl." Gohan blinked as she looked at the chart.   
"Mom? You aren't angry or pissed that dad has a daughter that isn't even your own." He felt a surge of energy enter the room suddenly. He turned to see his father standing there. His mom looked up, placed the file down, and went to hug Goku.  
"Honey its good to see you again." Goku looked down at her then at Gohan.  
"Its good to be back. What is going on?" His father glanced at him for a long moment.  
"A lot has happened, here read this." Chi-Chi went over and grabbed the file. She handed it over to him. He picked it up and read it. Gohan waited why he read it. He was calm as a clam; he flipped through the whole document. As he finished he it, he placed it down. His eyes were now wide as he just looked at mom. It was as if he was expecting an explosion from his wife.  
"I didn't cheat on you Chi-Chi..." Chi-Chi went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I know you would never cheat on me..." She looked up at him as Gohan and Goten looked at him. He had a puzzle look on his face. He looked at the document.  
"What do you think Chi-Chi?" Chi-Chi looked away for a long moment then looked back at him.  
"I feel like I should be mad about this or upset, but this kid is the same age as Goten. I cannot be mad at this child. I don't even know her yet, and she can't be that bad." Gohan just looked at his parents and shared a glance with Goten. They were both very lucky to have them as parents.   
"Where is she right now?' Goku had a look on his face; it was that father look Gohan loved. He was just a great dad, even if he was not there all the time. When he was around, it made all the difference.  
"She is staying at Vegeta's house. Dad what are you going to do?" Goku looked at him, Goten, then Chi-Chi.  
"I don't know how her life has been, but I know what its like to be alone for a long time. At least without parents or knowing what your really are. I hope you guys don't mind having a half sister." Goten looked at his father as did the rest of them did.  
"I don't mind father." Goten stated as Gohan smiled. He knew his father would not really care too much about the technical details. He glanced down at the file again then backs at Gohan, then Chi-Chi.  
"I hope you don't mind me accepting her." She shook her head.  
"I feel like I should be mad at you Goku, but she needs someone. Gohan why don't you see if she would be willing to come over tomorrow." Gohan looked at his parents. He nodded his head.  
"I will. Later dad, by the way...who won the fight?" He saw his father smile.  
"Who do you think?" Gohan chuckled.  
"Just have to make sure." Gohan flew off. He could not believe it. His dad did not care that she was half Vegeta's nor did his mom. His father just did not care about the technical stuff. He just loved his father, Gohan thought to himself as he flew back home.  



	4. Is she accepted or rejected

Here, my last chapter before I go on vacation, please r/r! I hope you like my stuff.   
  
I don't own these characters I just used them for a time being...WarriorAsag82  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta landed his feet on the balcony of his house. It was now four o'clock in the morning. He glanced at the sky some as all the information was still running through his head. He opened the glass door and walked inside the bedroom. He noticed Bulma was not sleeping either, for she was not in bed. He did not really think this girl was good news at all. There was a part of him that told him to screw it all and accept her. It was a very small part of him, very tiny. It was the part of him that he still has a hard time accepting; the part that Kakkorot assumed was there...he understood people. He scowled at the thought and walked down to the kitchen area. Bulma sat there with a cup of hot tea in her hands. He smiled as she was dressed in her Pjs, which was not a lot. He did not see why she wore cloths at all. She looked up as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Where is the girl?" He did not mean to ask that question, it just came out. She looked up at him for a long moment.  
"Trunks talked to her a little bit before coming back." Vegeta raised an eyebrow a little bit.   
"What did she say to him? Or what did he ask?" Bulma shook her head.  
"He didn't tell me. I did not ask either. Personally, I do not care for her and she will get us into trouble. I like everything peaceful, she presents things that aren't peaceful." Vegeta saw it now, this girl presented the possibility she might loose someone.   
"Where is she?" He asks. She looked up at him for a long moment.  
"She is working on her space ship." Vegeta scowled, that girl needed rest. He looked at Bulma for a long moment before speaking his mind.   
"I don't know if I can fully disclose her from my life. I might not of had a say in how she was made, but I'm not going to totally ignore her." Bulma looked up at him for a long moment.  
"Are you going to acknowledge her?" Vegeta did not know the answer to that. He did not really know where he stood.   
"I don't know to be honest..." Bulma stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"What ever you decide Vegeta, I will be behind you. But unlike you monsters, I'm going to sleep now." Vegeta smiled as he reached to grab her around the waist. He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips. He parted for a moment then just looked at her.  
"What did you want to tell me earlier?" She looked at him with an impish grin.  
"Only that I'm pregnant again." Vegeta stepped back and just looked at her.  
"You're kidding." Vegeta could not believe it but soon a smile planted on his face. He bent over and kissed her. He stepped back. She nodded her head.  
"I'm not kidding, but I'm going to bed." He laughed as she left the kitchen to go to sleep. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed as he thought of the days events...Mira...daughter. Another kid on the way...Mira is half Kakkorot's. He blinked at the thought. He walked out of the kitchen and made his way over to where he and Gohan had placed her ship. It was not up and supported by planks. He saw a pair of legs under heath the ship. He just watched as this girl worked on her ship. She slid herself out from underneath it. He made a grunt sound as she just looked at him. She got up and went over to the toolbox.   
"So where you going when you are done fixing that thing? Your planet is gone." He felt like winching as those words left his mouth but it was too late. She stopped moving for a few seconds and turned her head to look at him.   
"At least you listen to what comes out of my mouth." She commented and went back to her ship. He walked closer to her then scowled and walked out of the room. He could not deal wit h it. He heard her turn around.  
"Wait..." He stopped though he had no idea why he stopped. He turned around to look at her as she stood there.   
"Yes...woman?" He saw her tense somewhat at his comment. She placed the wrench down on the ground. She just looked at him.  
"I will go away and you will never have to worry about me again. Your life will go back to normal." Vegeta did not know why that comment caught him off guard. She turned back to her machine as Vegeta turned to walk away. There was something inside him that told him to go back and talk to her some more. The pride inside him said hell no.   
  
She yawned as she stretched her sour, bruised, and beaten body. She really needed sleep. She just did not have time to think about that. She reached inside her ship to tighten the screw. This ship was going to take a long time to fix. She heard her stomach growl again. She placed her hand to it. She was hungry. She pulled herself out from under her ship and stood herself up. She blinked as she saw Gohan standing there. She glanced at her wristwatch. It said ten o'clock.   
"So anxious to leave?" She looked away for a moment then looked back at him. He was such a nice guy...brother...she blinked at the thought.  
"Yes..." It was a lie, she did not really want to leave and go back out there. She was fighting a battle she could not win.  
"Not to push some buttons but my dad would like to meet you." She felt a pang hit her heart and a rush at the face that one of them wanted to meet her. Then again, he could just be curious and kick her to the curb.  
"I would, but I was going to get washed up and get something to eat." She did not want to meet him. She dint want to be rejected...she hated rejection.   
"My mom is making lunch as she is the best cook, you can eat at our place...besides no one here would notice, cause they are all out." She did think it was quiet. She frowned at the complications of meeting him...the second father to her. It was so weird.  
"Sure, I just need to take a shower first. Will you wait for me?" He smiled and nodded his head.  
"I will, besides you don't know where they live." She laughed, that was true. Mira walked past Gohan and walked her way to the shower.   
  
Goku sat there in Indian style as the information finally sunk into his brain. He had a daughter. It did not matter how she came to be, it was a side factor. The major fact was that she was his. He frowned slightly at how or why she came to be. He knew it must have been for a specific purpose besides the normal root in making a child. He was surprised Chi-Chi was so open to taking this kid in, or accepting it as her own. He smiled. He definitely married a girl worth keeping. He glanced at the sky for a long moment then back at the ground.   
"Father..." He looked at Goten walked up to him. He smiled and waved.  
"Hey kid, what's new?" Goten shrugged his shoulders but just looked at him.  
"Father, this is weird...your taking this totally differently then how Vegeta took it. What do I call her? Sister? Her first name? What?" Goku looked at him for a long moment.  
"I guess that depends on her, for me if she will let me, I will call her my daughter and her name. My blood and Vegeta's blood might make her. I do not know how it was done Goten, on the other hand I cannot run away from it cause I did not want it or expect it. It something that happened and it was out of my control. I'm sure she didn't expect it either." Goten just looked at him funny for a moment then smiled.  
"I'm so glad I got a chance to get to know you dad." Goku smiled and ruffled his hair. "By the way I have a date." Goku shook his head.  
"You should really train some more...." Goten made a face.  
"But Dad! There is no reason to train." Goku looked at his son for a long minute.  
"There is always a reason to train, what if I was dead or Vegeta was dead. The only person who is ready to fight any battle is Android 18, Piccolo, and your brother Gohan. They cannot do it by themselves. Hell even Kryilin is better prepared then you." Goten looked at his father for a good minute.  
"What up dad?" He looked at his son.  
"I don't know. It is just a feeling I have. The peace will not last too much longer. Better have fun why you can, but I want you to train also." Goten sighed.  
"But Mom won't approve." Goku smiled.  
"Mother is happy about it, she thinks you need some exercise." Goten sighed and walked away.  
"Later dad." Goku waved good-bye as he just frowned. He did not know why, but he knew something was up. He shook his head as he got the idea out of his head; he hoped his daughter would accept him as her father. He was excited.  
  
"Bulma you have to take this at a different angle." Chi-Chi said over the phone. She did not know why she was so calm over this situation. She should not be calm. In fact, they should really switch places. She frowned as she thought this through. It was crazy, how could she accept a girl that was not even hers into her own life.  
"Take this at a different angle! Chi-Chi, she is not my kid. She might be Vegeta's but its not like he had a say in the matter." Chi-Chi sighed.  
"Yes I know he didn't have a say in the matter. Goku did not have a say in the matter either. Its just life and things just happen. I accept her into my life, even if she isn't my own daughter." She heard her chuckle a little bit.  
"You just say that cause you don't have one of your own." Chi-Chi frowned, that was not the reason why she was accepting this girl into her life. She was accepting this girl into her life cause she was Goku's. She was Goku's kid and they are for automatically hers.   
"That doesn't matter to me, what matters is the well being of this child. It does not matter where or how she came to be. What matters is right now, that is why I am accepting this so easily. I realized through the years Bulma that I need to take things how they come without looking too deeply into the reasons. I am not a hundred percent sure what is going to happen from here, but life has a habit of making it difficult. As long as Goku is next to me or at least I know he is alive, anything else he brings along that is not his fault, is fine with me. I know that kid isn't his fault, it wasn't Vegeta's fault either, it just happened." Chi-Chi smiled to herself. She now knew that was the reason why she was not upset, it just happened.  
  
Gohan waited as she finally finished her shower. He was outside as she walked out. Her hair was straight down and unmovable. She smiled slightly. He could tell she did not sleep last night.  
"You should really sleep. Your body is exhausted." She crossed her arms and just looks at him.  
"Who are you to be talking about my body..."? He smiled as she said that. He shook his head. Girls were so strange to him still. He gestures.  
"Follow me" He flew into the air. She followed close behind. He glanced back as they flew, he could see the concentration on her face, and fear. He knew it would take Vegeta a long time to accept her into his life. He was just that way. Thinking of his father made him almost smile, he was such a great guy. He might be stupid at some points and totally embarrass him. He was just a carefree person and free from worry. They flew for a while until the approached his house. He told his father not to be outside, and true to his word, his father was not outside. They touched down on the ground. He jumped as she suddenly grabbed his arm. He looked at her.  
"I don't know if I can do this." He saw fear lurk in her eyes. It was fear of rejection. He looked at her for a long moment.  
"Don't worry, it will be okay." He saw her eyes still shine with fear but it dimmed slightly. His father suddenly stepped out of the house. He stood there as she went to stand behind him. Gohan almost laughed, it was the same thing Goten did the first time they met.   
He watched his father as he approached slowly then stopped a good six feet in front of him.   
"Hi I'm Goku." Gohan just watched as the girl looked beyond him and straight at him. Gohan noticed his mom that stepped out of the house.   
"I'm Mira." His father smiled. He felt the girl's nerves lessen as she slowly moved around Gohan.  
"That is a nice name." He stood there just looking at her; she was short, maybe five three the most. She seemed to eye him a little bit. He just looked at her. It must have been the eyes, his ora, or just the way he was. Soon Mira was in his arms, as his father just held her. Gohan saw surprise on his face as she started to cry hard. He looked at Gohan for a long moment. He must see the injuries on her body.   
  
Goku blinked as he held his daughter. It was a weird feeling, especially since he did not expect her at all. It did not matter though. She was his blood.   
"Your strong, aren't yeah?" He said and heard her laugh some from beyond the tears. He stepped back and looked down at her. Goku smile grew, and glanced over at Chi-Chi. She walked up behind him. Mira glanced over at her.  
"I'm Chi-Chi, but you can call me what every you want." He saw the surprise on her face as she suddenly just looked at both of them.  
"But I'm not your child, surely you don't want me to call you anything but Chi-Chi, and you?" Goku looked at her for a long moment.  
"Call me dad, father, daddy, or what ever you want. Sure, I do not know you, but you are my blood. Just give us a little time, but you are my daughter. Forgive me if it takes me a while to get used to it." He saw something flash in her eyes as she looks between him and Chi-Chi.  
"Thank you..." Goku smiled again as she went to hug him. Goku did not care about the technical stuff. She was his, and Vegeta.   
"You look hungry, come inside." Chi-Chi grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. Goku smiled as they went. He turned to look at Gohan. He got serious as he looked at him.  
"I think she will do fine." He saw his son smile. Goku shook his head.  
"Father now what?" Goku frowned ever so slightly as he looked up into the sky.  
"I think we need to start training." He concentrated a little bit in the direction he felt a strange feeling of death.   
"Training? I always train with you or with Pan." Goku smiled as he thought of his granddaughter.  
"How is she?" Gohan nodded his head.  
"She is doing great. Why do we need to train dad?" Goku frowned somewhat as he looked up at the sky.  
"I don't know, just call it a feeling." Goku squirmed as he heard Chi-Chi yell from the kitchen.  
"If you guys don't come and eat now, you can cook yourself!" Gohan looked at him as they both beeline it for the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
(AYE I still do not know where this idea is coming from, but if you have any ideas to add to it, e-mail them to me. This is my last chapter until I get back into town. Hope you liked it so far. Are they OOC?)  



End file.
